In a case where a surface of a part configured of a composite material such as a fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) is damaged by impact, in order to restore the damaged surface, a technology is known in which the damaged portion is removed by scarf processing by which a circular conical shape in a plan view is processed, and the surface (hereinafter, referred to as a “scarfed surface”) formed by the scarf processing is supplemented with a new composite material so as to perform restoration. Currently, the scarf processing is performed manually, and thus, the scarf processing takes a long working time. Moreover, in a case where the scarf processing is performed manually, there is a problem that appropriate processing accuracy cannot be obtained when a reference of a range or a depth to be processed by the scarf processing cannot be visually recognized from the workpiece itself.
In order to solve the above-described problem, a dedicated processing device for performing the scarf processing is described in the PTL 1. The processing device of PTL 1 has a mechanism in which a processing tool is fixed to a movable frame and the scarf processing is performed by moving the frame.